When a Great Lion met a Dangerous Trout
by GOTATMI
Summary: Tywin n'aurait jamais pensé que cette harpie pourrait l'atteindre en plein cœur mais il renvoya une bague avec sa réponse... ( rated M au cas où...)


Moi, Lord Petyr Baelish, Seigneur de HarrenHall et grand Argentier du roi suit vraiment en danger! Le fait, que Kings Landing est sur le chemin d'être assaillie par l'armée de Stannis Baratheon et la garde de la cité ne bougeant pas un doigt avait un grand rôle dans cette sensation.  
Pour le moment, j'essaie d'échapper de mon bordel et me mettre en sécurité. Mais, au moment où je sors dans la rue, une troupe de soldats de Baratheon avait réussir à entrer dans la ville. Je ne suis pas armé et personne ne peut m'aider. Je récite très rapidement mes prières et attend le coup mortel, ne venant pas je rouvre les yeux et entend des combats. Un jeune homme aguerri au combat est apparemment en train de me sauver la vie. Il est stupéfiant, tel un félin du sud et a tôt fait de mettre hors d'état de nuire les mercenaires. Sans un mot, ni même un regard, il me prend le bras et me force à le suivre. Je cours sans objection et le vois se dirigeant vers le château royal. Je m'arrête, refusant de me faire enfermer dans la gueule du lion mais doté d'une force peu commune, il me traine jusqu'à l'entrée de service et pénètre dans les cuisines silencieuses. Discret comme l'air, il gravit les escaliers comme s'il connaissait la maison et arrive à la chambre de la douce Sansa. Avec étonnement, le garçon fait céder la porte en un rien de temps et aperçoit le petit oiseau. L'inconnu la drape dans une cape chaude et en lui montrant un signe distinctif la décide à venir. On sortait tous les trois lorsqu'Illyn Payne arrivait, manifestement à la recherche de l'ex fiancée du roi. Directement, le soldat sort son épée mais est abattu pas une flèche en plein cœur avant le temps d'une attaque. Sans s'émouvoir, il passe au dessus en portant Sansa, et je les rejoins rapidement. Nous avons vite fait de nous retrouver au front nord, là où aucun combat et d'ailleurs aucune âme ne nous troublerait. Je m'étais laissé guider comme un enfant mais je pris à partie le chef de notre escapade pour qu'il me réponde.

D'une voix froide, il me répondit qu'il avait une mission et qu'il devait nous ramener aux maîtres. On traversa par barque jusqu'à la rive sud du delta où nous attendait miraculeusement des chevaux. Comme il n'y en avait que deux et que nous étions trois j'offrais de prendre Sansa en croupe. Il acquiesça et je plaçai donc directement Sansa à sa place qui serait la sienne jusqu'à notre destination. Quand il rajouta que ces bêtes étaient fidèles, je n'en avais encore pas compris à quel point. Deux loups nous entouraient et notre escorte se dirigeait lentement vers le Sud.

PDV du sauveur

J'avais pas prévu de prendre Baelish avec moi, je n'étais là que pour reprendre Sansa à ces Lannister de malheur. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser à Kings Landing après qu'il m'ait vu… Et, je trouverais bien le moyen de le faire valoir aux maîtres. Je décidai d'accélérer la cadence et commanda aux chevaux de passer au galop. Le lord n'avait aucun contrôle de sa bête et tant qu'il restait dessus, je l'avais sous ma coupe. Et Mérion et Len, mes deux loups auraient tôt fait de la rattraper s'il venait à s'enfuir. On arrivait en parallèle de la route du Roi que j'avais prévu de suivre jusqu'à Riverrun (les manteaux d'or devaient bientôt chercher Sansa dans tous les coins). Les Tully et les Stark y avaient établi leur quartier général avec l'armée du nord. Nous y arriverions dans deux jours au maximum si j'arrivais à trouver un troisième cheval. Je guettais chaque apparition de guerriers sur la route pour savoir si le cheval conviendrait.

Après une-demi journée de voyage arriva enfin le cheval que je voulais. Apparemment un Tyrell qui rentrait à Highgarden et monté sur un destrier noir comme la nuit. Fier comme Artaban, le chevalier le contrôlait à grand' peine. Je demandai à Petyr de prendre Sansa et partit au galop à la rencontre du Tyrell. Je n'avais pas grande envie de le tuer mais étant affiliés aux Lannister, il pourrait rapporter à Willas ou Mace qu'ils avaient vu Sansa Stark se dirigeant vers le sud. Je pris mon arc et tira une flèche en plein cœur. Il eut le bon goût de mourir sur le coup. Je rattrapais le cheval rapidement et pris le temps de disposer le corps du chevalier au bord de route. Je récitai une prière pus menant mon cheval par la bride repartis vers mes compagnons. Ils me regardaient, quelque peu choqués je pense mais Sansa remonta sur le cheval rapidement. Mon étalon noir me convenait beaucoup plus que ce hongre bai que j'avais payé une misère. J'avais également pu équiper Sansa d'une dague pour le combat, rempli mon carquois de flèches de qualité et avec réticence, confié à Baelish une épée. Le voyage se passa dans le silence le plus totale et on arriva dans la nuit à Riverrun. Sansa et Baelish, habitués du château se regardèrent avec étonnement qui grandit quand tous les Stark et les Tully sortirent avec empressement alors que j'aidais Sansa à descendre du cheval. Elle n'était pas habituée à chevaucher aussi longtemps et tomba dans mes bras. Je la soutins jusqu'à ce que Robb vienne la récupérer. J'eus droit au premier regard reconnaissant de la part du roi du nord et de sa famille. Mais personne ne s'attendait à voir descendre Petyr Baelish du dernier cheval. Il n'était pas très aimé mais Cat l'accueillit avec chaleur. J'étais déjà parti avec les trois chevaux dans l'écurie quand Edmure vint me rejoindre.

« Retransformes toi ! Je déteste ce visage ! »

Passant une main devant mon visage, je regagnais ma véritable identité, Lean Sand, fille naturelle d'Edmure Tully.

« Ca c'est bien passé ? Personne ne t'a vu ? Pourquoi as-tu ramené Baelish ? »

« Bonjour père, tout s'est déroulé sans encombres, j'ai tué toutes les personnes qui m'ont vu ainsi qu'Illyn Payne et un chevalier Tyrell. J'ai ramené Baelish car je l'ai empêché de mourir et que j'ai vu quelque chose le concernant dans le Jeu, père. Il restera avec nous tant que je n'ai pas trouvé en quoi. »

« Viens-là Lean ! » Mon père me prit dans ses bras et me serra aussi fort qu'il le put en me remerciant d'avoir sauvé ma cousine. Il me demanda de rejoindre mes appartements pour me laver et m'apprêter pour le diner.

Je lui obéis après m'être occupé des chevaux et signifier que ce cheval m'appartenait à moi et à moi seule au palefrenier.

Après avoir pris un bain rassérénant après ce périple, je revêtis une robe Tully que m'avait offerte mon père et descendit à la salle à manger. Je fis une entrée remarquée car Baelish et Sansa ne me connaissaient pas sous cette apparence et Cat, Brynden et Robb voyaient d'un mauvais œil le fait que je me déclare en tant que Tully alors que je n'étais qu'une batarde.

Mais malgré tout, le roi du Nord me fit l'honneur de me placer à sa droite en face de ma tante et commença un discours :

« Baelish et ma chère Sansa, je vous présente votre sauveuse. Je sais ce que vous vous dites mais Lean est une Tully, la fille d'Edmure. Elle est revenue quand les échos de notre guerre sont parvenues jusqu'à Braavos. C'est une femme sans visage, c'est pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas reconnu. Je la remercie du fond du cœur et toute ma famille également pour nous avoir ramenée Sansa vivante et bien- portante. Levons nos verres à Lean ! »

J'eus le bonheur de voir mon père me regarder avec une grande fierté et me sentis un peu intégrée dans cette famille. Après le diner, je ne pus rester et partis faire mes prière au dieu Rouge, celui que j'ai appris à servir à Braavos. Je lui recommandais ma famille toute entière mais également Jaqhen, mon mentor qui avait disparu depuis deux ans.

Je devais annoncer que j'allais bientôt repartir à mon père car je voulais retrouver Arya avant qu'elle ne fasse de bêtises. Je savais qu'elle n'était guère loin mais où et sous quelle identité ?

Je continuais à me balader sur les remparts de Riverrun avant de rencontrer Baelish. Il était beau ce petit lord et très mystérieux. Son rôle dans le Jeu qui se jouait était encore indéfini pour moi et c'est pour cela que j'avais demandé à Brynden de le garder ici. Mais malgré sa défiance à mon égard, il se montra poli et je découvris vite une part de son rôle Littlefinger est un des hommes les plus intelligents que je connaisse. C'était un excellent stratège de toute évidence et de but en blanc, je lui posai la question de son allégeance.

Il me regardait d'un air totalement taquin et me dit qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que les Tully avaient sa préférence depuis un bout de temps déjà. Il avait été élevé avec mon père et mes deux tantes Lysa et Cat mais avait été chassé du château à la découverte du crime qu'il avait commis : Lysa attendait un bébé hors mariage. Mais il m'avoua que sa préférée avait toujours été Cat et son caractère de feu.

D'un air séducteur, il s'approchait de plus en plus de moi, sa voix rauque me résonnait dans les oreilles et m'hypnotisait totalement. Malgré son âge, il avait toujours ce quelque chose d'attirant en lui. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de céder et apposant une main sur son bras l'empêcha d'avancer plus. Je partis rapidement, sautant au dessus du rempart pour me glisser dans ma chambre silencieusement par la fenêtre. Mon cœur battait outrageusement vite. Je me fis un devoir de ne plus approcher ce dangereux personnage avant mon départ. Je savais que mon père dormait très tard la nuit et je me décidais à l'avertir dès ce soir que je repartirais en mission. Je revêtis une cape pour me protéger de la froideur de la nuit avant de me diriger vers les chambres seigneuriales où résidait, toujours seul mon père. Je toquai rapidement à la porte avant d'entendre la voix de mon père, probablement en train de rédiger de nombreuses missives. J'entrais discrètement pour ne pas troubler son labeur et m'assis tranquillement en face de lui dans mon fauteuil préféré. Je le regardais, concentré sur sa tâche extrêmement fastidieuse et attendis. Quand, une demi-heure après, il leva enfin les yeux, il avait compris.

« Lean, ma chérie, je t'en supplie, ne retournes pas là-bas. Tu vas finir par te faire prendre, je t'ai envoyé à Braavos pour que tu deviennes une femme accomplie et aussi loin de toutes les critiques de Westeros qui n'aurait fait que te pointer du doigt. Quand j'ai su que la fraternité t'avait recrutée, j'ai failli protester mais tu avais l'air si fière dans les lettres que tu m'envoyais que je me suis résigné. Mais tu me reviens 10 ans plus tard, tellement fière, belle et aguerrie… On voit que tu es une Tully rien qu'en te regardant ma belle. Tu me rappelles tellement Cat que c'en est troublant pour tous… »

Profondément touchée par son discours, je m'approchai de lui et m'assis à ses pieds. Il me caressait les cheveux doucement quand je me décidai à parler :

« Père, vous savez autant que moi qu'Arya ne survivra pas si je ne vais pas la chercher. En plus, je sais où la trouver. J'ai sondé les alentours, et un frère m'a dit qu'elle se trouvait à HarrenHall où elle est échanson du père Lannister. Il sait qu'elle est une fille mais pas encore que c'est une Stark. Mais ceci ne saurait tarder. Je vais proposer à Lannister mes services et me rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à pouvoir lui montrer le signe. Elle saura ce que c'est. Dès lors, je pourrais planifier son évasion et ramener la fille ici. »

« Laisses Worrick t'accompagner s'il te plait. Au moins jusqu'à HarrenHall pour ta sécurité. Je ne serais pas rassuré de te savoir en si mauvaise compagnie, Lean… »

« Père, je n'ai aucun besoin de protection, assurez juste de me laisser un cheval paré à tout éventualité dans l'auberge de Harden pour Arya. Je vous fais le serment de vous contacter à chaque fois que je le pourrais. Donnez-moi votre bénédiction, que je parte le cœur en paix. »

Edmure me leva et m'enserra encore plus fort que dans les écuries et me souffla un mot qui me fit rayonner de plaisir.

Le soleil pointait, et je décidai que j'avais envie de dormir au coin du feu. Enroulée dans la peau d'ours, je me fis le plaisir de dormir quelques heures calmement. Le matin était déjà avancé lorsque Robb vint à me réveiller avec un coup de pied dans les côtes. Même s'il était donné du bout de la botte pour m'énerver, je fis exprès de lui faire un croche-pied pour me venger. Néanmoins, il réussit à se rétablir pour éviter la honte de s'étaler par terre.

Je me relevais dignement, lissa ma robe et voyant Cat qui pleurait, je repris une contenance. Brynden me donna un mot reçu le matin même sur le sac de Winterfell et la disparition de Bran et Rickon, les derniers Stark. Je leur annonçais par la même que j'allais chercher Arya et que j'espérais être revenu dans le mois pour le mariage de mon père à une Frey pour sceller notre accord.

Dès lors, Robb et Cat me fixèrent et je leur donnai la même explication qu'à mon père et pour al première fois, la fière Catelyn Stark me remercia de mon action. J'avais décidé de partir dans l'après midi pour avancer dans la lumière du jour jusqu'à la forêt où il me serait plus facile de me cacher des soldats en patrouille. Je revis Sansa qui décidemment n'était pas très éveillé comme femme mais je n'eus pas le malheur de voir Baelish. Après le déjeuner, je repartais pour le camp des Lannister avec des armes sur ma selle ainsi que des sacoches de provisions. J'embrassai tendrement mon père qui me fit jurer de le contacter aussi souvent que possible et pris un nouveau visage, mon préféré : le visage du Bravoosi, basané mais raffiné et par dessus tout très dangereux.

Le voyage se passa rapidement quoique très solitaire et j'arrivais dans la nuit à Harden, le village de HarrenHall.

Je faillis stopper pour la nuit mais je préférais ne pas m'arrêter dans cette auberge plus que douteuse mais y déposa mon deuxième cheval pour Arya. Les portes d'HarrenHall étaient bien gardées mais je pus entrer sans problème. J'avais prévu de me présenter à Lord Tywin comme émissaire de Braavos qui offrait aux Lannister un groupe de 5000 épées ainsi que 100 frères multi-faces.

Braavos ne s'était jamais déclarée en opposition contre les lions et c'était une occasion inespérée pour le lord de s'imposer dans cette guerre. Mon arrivée fit grand bruit et lord Tywin étant éveillé, me reçut immédiatement mais sans Arya ce que j'ai déploré.

Seul face au patriarche Lannister, je vis pourquoi Tywin Lannister était considéré comme l'homme le plus intimidant du royaume. Sa haute stature, son port noble et ses yeux perçants vous surprenait et nous sondaient sans aucuns soucis. Quand je lui ai proposé les termes du contrat entre Braavos et sa famille, le lord parut suspicieux :

« Et que voulez- vous de nous en échange de vos Braavosi et vos tueurs ? »

« Tout a un prix, mylord, mais celui-ci ne vous sera de presque aucun regret. Braavos cherche des frères pour la Confrérie et nous avons cru entendre que vous possédiez quelques spécimens intéressants. Voyez-vous, je suis moi-même un frère de Braavos et mes supérieurs m'ont imposé de revenir avec autant de novices que possible. »

« Si vous faites partie de la confrérie, vous n'avez pas présenté votre vrai visage ! Dévoilez-vous ! » ordonna sèchement le grand lion.

Je pense que Lannister fut surpris quand il vit mon vrai visage : je n'avais rien à perdre car j'allais le tuer. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter avec son air arrogant. Mais au moment même où je préparais mon arme, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et pour la première fois depuis 2 ans, je revis le visage de mon maître. Je faillis me trahir mais réussit à rester impassible.

Quand Jaqhen me fixa, je sus que je ne pourrais tuer le lion qui avait un rôle trop important pour l'offrir à notre dieu. Je m'inclinai et rangea ma dague. Tywin renvoya rapidement mon maître et recommençait les négociations. Elles finirent tôt le matin et j'eus le plaisir de revoir ma cousine Arya qui reprenait son service. Quand elle vit son maître avec une femme inconnue, elle haussa les sourcils mais resta silencieuse. Elle s'affairait devant l'âtre et pendant qu'elle était assez loin, j'ajoutais une clause à mon contrat avec le lord de l'Ouest.

« Je la veux elle-aussi ! Elle sera mon apprentie. »

« Hors de question que mon échanson parte, elle a une valeur bien trop élevée, Bravoosi ! » rétorqua Lannister

« Je peux sans doute le payer, de quelque sorte soit-il ! J'ai de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent… »

« Fillette, sors me chercher à manger et ne reviens pas avant une heure ! »

Arya me regarda d'un air suspicieux, mais obéis à son lord. Elle s'approcha de moi quand je lui montrais le token Tully que m'avait donné mon père. Je pus la toucher et communiquer * attends-moi avec ce forgeron avec qui tu es ami devant les portes*

Quand la porte claqua dans un coup de vent, je me retournais vers le lord qui s'était levé et me dominait de sa haute stature « Mon prix pour cette enfant, ce sera ton corps… »


End file.
